cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 186: Interrupted Sleep/@comment-24621447-20140806011119/@comment-4133512-20140808194153
Btw, that kind of (bluish) flames could end up getting Gaillard his own unique clan (which would now likely force him to work with Kai and Naoki this time due to unexpected consequences): The Ancient Clan of Blue Flames - Blaze Paladins (青炎騎士団/ブレズパラディン)! In fact, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival, as well as Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Core are originally from this ancient clan before they became "extinct" of sorts (and are the leaders), however since they are the only two units to be able to wield Blue-colored Flames, they have to work under the Gold Paladins for the time being until Gailard can revivie this, fact is Gailard already had Percival way before Season 4 in which he used it against Reversed Fighters. Blaze Paladins actually existed way before the existence of Royal, Shadow and Gold Paladins. And, judging by the progression of the episodes, my biggest analysis once again (again, on the pretext of no apparent trolling from you-know-who...): Episode 187: Aichi VS Cera - most likely Aichi loses and gets "Unreversed" but with a twist, Cera takes the Link Joker deck and gets into full Reverse instead! (which is different from the Reverse we know about of being losing all Reverse powers instead of transferring to the victor) This brings us to the next episode where Cera went to Cray where Ratie is guarding. Episode 188: Cera VS Ratie - Ratie tries to stop Cera by challenging him to a CardFight, on Cray itself!! Ratie loses and you get yourselves a first "Reverse" Shadow Paladin Units (not those Ren uses, but that of SP Witches), which actually mirrors how Kai Toshiki himself (in Season 3) gets Reversed by Takuto right at the Tatsunagi Building, and proceeds to Reverse his AL4 team-mates (Asaka and Tetsu) as well as Suiko, which required Ren to stop that. Episode 189: Probably no CardFight in this episode, but will have some backstory on history of Cray, and of course the existence of the ancient Paladin Clan "Blaze Paladins" (you got it, this IS an ANCIENT CLAN which once existed, gone extinct until Gaillard came along and enlisted them under Gold Paladin Liberators). So probably BT18 or the next Trial Deck would see the formal introduction of this "Blaze Paladin" where Percival and Prominence Core will gain their rightful status as aces for this revived clan, where the clan will have its clan-exclusive support cards too! Episode 190: Cera wants to challenge Aichi who arrived at Cray hearing Ratie lost and is likely to be Reversed, but most likely we may see Gaillard CardFighting Cera instead, and have Gaillard awaken the full potential of the "Blaze Paladins" and their ancient power to deal with this. No dismissing that Kai will also make his way there to help Gaillard now that they decided to work together to neutralize a common enemy: Cera and Link Joker! Oh by the way, in case you're asking: "Hey, isn't Percival and Prominence Core Gold Paladin Units? Why the switch so suddenly?", actually the link here has listed down the history of this ancient clan and features the Legion of Prominence Core and Anglovale, which originally was under this clan before its extinction. @Redryuranger11: In case you are still thinking with your eyes and ears, the scan here (http://blog-imgs-68.fc2.com/2/c/r/2critical/7wWle.jpeg) comes from none other than Monthly Bushiroad 2014-09 Issue that the 2Critical blog has just posted not too long ago. The japanese names (青炎騎士団/ブレイズパラディン) are also extracted from that magazine scan picture too.